ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
He-Man Woman-Haters Club
]] Biography The He-Man Woman-Haters Club was a neighborhood boys club founded by Spanky and compromising nearly all the boys in the club. Spanky founded the exclusive club as a defense against girls and Valentine's Day, but Alfalfa's heart was just not in it. His love for Darla keeps him from taking it seriously, but Spanky soon forces him to realize the bonds of brotherhood. Spanky later restores the club as an act of revenge after none of the boys gets invited to the MacGillicuddy Girls' party, and institutes Alfalfa as president. However, when Alfalfa learns the club rules to never fraternize with the girls again, he is forced to rush back and get back a love note he sent to Darla, later trapping the club members there, but he gets busted when the love note is discovered. 1980s Version Several years later, Spanky later "re-found" the club and installs himself as President. For the initiation, he has fellow members Alfalfa, Buckwheat, and Porky stand on their left foot and raise their right hands while agreeing to the club's oath. Spanky asks his friends, "Do you promise never to trade your bubble gum card with a girl? Never lend your best fishing worms to a girl? And never let a girl carry your books home from school?" After the boys refuse to let Darla into the Rascals' tree-house, Darla briefly considered starting her own club, "The She-Woman Man-Haters Club." However, in an attempt to cheer Darla up for losing the town beauty pageant, the boys make Darla queen of their club. Darla's response to her role was, "I guess anybody can be a beauty queen, but not everybody can be "Queen of the He-Man Woman-Haters Club!" 1990s version In modern years, the club returns with several other, largely unidentified members and based in a ramshackle structure pieced together by the band to hold their go-cart, The Blur. Froggy stands guard at the door to admit members by secret signs, suggesting there are still other neighborhood kids not part of the club (or maybe just to exclude Butch and The Woim). Spanky is the president, Stymie is the sergeant-at-arms and Uh-Huh is the secretary. Their club vow is as follows: "I, (state name here, but everyone just repeats Stymie's name), a member of good standing of the He-Man Woman-Haters Club, do solemnly swear to be a he-man and hate women and not play with them or touch them unless I have to and especially never fall in love and, if I do, may I die slowly and painfully and suffer for hours or until I scream bloody murder." Unfortunately, Stymie shoots through the last part of the vow with such spirit and intensity that the only thing the rest of the club can do is agree with him. The modern club also has a number of special club words that only they know what they mean. A few of these words are "azuga" (good or approved), "yoy" (Yay or yes) and "smoley-oley" (congratulations). The boys collectively have a change of heart towards membership and they decide to welcome Darla and friends as well as other girls into the club, adding a "Women Welcome" sign onto the front door. Members: (original shorts) Alfalfa Switzer, Buckwheat Thomas, Porky, Spanky McFarland, Spike (movie) "Bobby", Froggy Laughlin, Stymie Beard, "Sing Joy", "Tommy", Uh-Huh Collum Notes * The short, Mail And Female, showing the actual creation of the club after it had appeared in Hearts Are Thumps can possibly be attributed to being a flashback, continuity-wise. * Despite being the most popular club in the Our Gang franchise, it was only prominent whenever Darla appeared in a short or movie, edged out by the All-4-One Club. Shorts * Hearts Are Thumps * Mail And Female * Beauty Queen For A Day * The Little Rascals ---- Category:Our Gang Groups